Grampos
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily tinha certeza de que nunca mais olharia para o grampeador de seu trabalho da mesma forma. Não que fosse algo ruim. Definitivamente não. {ONESHOT - JILY}


**GRAMPOS**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lily tinha certeza de que nunca mais olharia para o grampeador de seu trabalho da mesma forma. Não que fosse algo ruim. Definitivamente não.

{ONESHOT - JILY}

* * *

 **Disclaimer & notas: Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.**

hallaaaaaaa :)

depois de séculos eu apareço com uma jily. eu sei, eu sei, cara de pau a minha, né?

vocês vão ter de me perdoar pelo sumiço, pois tive vários problemas pessoais e de saúde e acabei me afastando um pouco das fics jily. eu tava meio longe de hp e do otp, me desculpem por isso.

confesso que estava ficando com medo de não conseguir escrever mais sobre esses dois até que... essa semana, no trabalho, algo imensamente vergonhoso aconteceu comigo e tudo o que conseguia pensar era "meu deus eu preciso escrever uma fic com isso" e, deeeeeeeeeus, graças a deus eu abri o word hoje e a fic simplesmente surgiu :)

talvez vocês não entendam quão maravilhoso e emocionante é para mim estar aqui hoje, mas para os meus amigos e leitores mais próximos que sabem como eu estava meio bad nos últimos tempos (baaaaaaaaaad mesmo, tipo hello darkness my old friend) isso daqui é uma vitória :)

enfim, espero que gostem, eu certamente me diverti demais escrevendo :)

* * *

 **ONLY - GRAMPOS.**

* * *

Se Lily não tivesse contas para pagar e se os ingressos para o festival de música que ela estava desejando não estivessem tão próximos da pré-venda ela certamente teria pedido demissão naquela hora.

Nunca em toda sua vida houvera um momento tão malditamente vergonhoso quanto aquele.

Soltando um gemido alto, ela se esgueirou para trás do balcão da livraria em que trabalhava, sentindo-se corar como um maldito camarão.

"Santa merda" ela bufou.

A risada de diversão que soou bem atrás dela certamente não ajudou a fazê-la se acalmar.

"Problemas, ruiva?" Sirius indagou, parando ao seu lado enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha em indagação.

"Vá à merda, Black" ela retrucou, irritada, lançando-se para frente de modo que sua cabeça estivesse encostada contra o mármore frio do balcão. "Eu quero morrer"

"Mas isso é o que você diz todos os dias, ruiva. Seja mais específica" e a diversão na voz do garoto só fez com que ela gemesse novamente.

Lily queria ser capaz de odiá-lo. Deus, ela realmente, realmente queria. Era uma pena que, nos raros momentos em que ele não estava sendo estupidamente irritante, Sirius fosse um bom amigo, companheiro e extremamente divertido, o que tornava meio impossível odiá-lo. Embora ela certamente quisesse demais ser capaz de o fazer naquele momento.

"A merda do carma, Sirius, a merda do carma!" Ela resmungou para ele, ainda sem tirar a cabeça do balcão.

"Oh, o carma novamente. O que esse filho da mãe fez dessa vez?" E era apenas uma merda gigante que ele parecesse tão pouco perturbado com o constrangimento dela.

Sabendo que não adiantaria de nada esconder – pois só causaria mais constrangimento e, posteriormente, _mais_ material de chantagem para Sirius – Lily afastou-se do balcão, virando-se para o garoto que a observava com curiosidade.

"Isso aconteceu" ela disse, apontando para a parte dianteira de sua calça jeans preta. "A moça que eu estava atendendo teve a _decência_ de me avisar enquanto controlava uma risada"

Com o cenho franzido, Sirius baixou o olhar, parecendo não entender que diabos Lily estava falando. Até que... _ele viu_. E, _é claro que sim_ , começou a gargalhar.

Era uma merda de merda que ele simplesmente não soubesse rir baixo e que precisasse ser tão espalhafatoso daquele jeito. Lily tinha certeza de que todos os clientes na maldita loja estavam os encarando naquele momento. Céus, por quê _mesmo_ eles eram amigos?

"Por que nós somos amigos?" Ela perguntou em voz alta, gemendo novamente e voltando a se pendurar no balcão, querendo fundir-se com o mármore de modo a diminuir seu constrangimento. "Siriiiiius"

"Eu... meu Deus... Evans... você... é... a _melhor pessoa_ " Sirius estava chorando. Literalmente chorando. Lágrimas espessas de riso escapavam de seus olhos enquanto ele se dobrava a encarando com seus malditos olhos cinzentos divertidos. "Meu Deus, eu... vou morrer"

"Eu espero que sim. Eu malditamente espero que sim, seu filho da-"

"Olá"

A voz, a _maldita voz_ , soou, fazendo com que Lily realmente, realmente pensasse em se matar com o grampeador que estava bem em sua frente.

De um salto, ela ergueu o rosto do balcão em que estava escorada, deparando-se com os olhos castanho-esverdeados que a encaravam cheios de divertido reconhecimento.

"J-James" Lily amaldiçoou-se ao gaguejar, mas não podia fazer nada sendo que aquele garoto tinha aquela porcaria de poder sobre ela. Era só ele aparecer que, _puff_ , toda a dignidade de Lily simplesmente ia pelo ralo. Honestamente, era humilhante.

Não ajudava em nada que Sirius estivesse quase morrendo por falta de ar logo ao seu lado.

"Hey, Lily" James sorriu, aquela porcaria de sorriso encantador que a fazia querer derreter em uma poça nada lisonjeira no chão. "Tudo certo?" O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha, provavelmente observando a cor extremamente avermelhada no rosto dela e o amigo dele – porque Sirius era o _melhor amigo dele_ — quase morrendo sufocado logo ao seu lado.

"Hm, sim..." ela conseguiu murmurar enquanto chutava Sirius por baixo do balcão e rogava aos deuses para que James não tivesse percebido. "Tudo incrível" e ela se odiava por sua voz soar tão malditamente estridente. "Realmente, realmente maravilhoso. Não é, _Sirius?_ " E lançou o olhar é-melhor-você-se-controlar-ou-vou-fazer-Remus-não-te-foder-essa-noite que, graças a Deus, funcionou.

Era realmente uma dádiva divina que Remus Lupin, o namorado de Sirius, fosse melhor amigo _e_ companheiro de quarto de Lily. Isso garantia que ela ainda tivesse algumas armas para usar contra Sirius. Principalmente porque fora ela – com o auxílio mais do que conveniente de James – que fizera com que os dois começassem a namorar; e Lily jamais deixaria de jogar aquele fato na cara de Sirius. Não quando ele já tinha tanto maldito material de chantagem para cima dela. Eles _não jogavam limpo_. E, bem, essa era a coisa que fazia a amizade dos dois tão maravilhosamente bonita, não era?

Ela esperava que sim, honestamente.

Sirius limpou a garganta, embora seus ombros ainda estivessem estremecendo dos risos que tentava a todo custo conter, e voltou-se para o amigo.

"Maravilhoso, sim" ele disse e então esticou a mão para trocar um cumprimento grosseiro de socos com James. "O que está fazendo aqui, cara? Pensei que você tivesse uma palestra na faculdade"

"Adiaram" James disse e deu de ombros antes de voltar a sorrir grandiosamente. Lily precisou morder os lábios para conter um gemido. Céus, ele era _tão malditamente quente_. Por que ele precisava ser tão malditamente quente? Ninguém deveria ser tão malditamente quente!

Deveria ser seriamente ilegal alguém ser lindo daquele jeito, por Deus! E ele estava olhando para Lily agora e ela honestamente estava a ponto de fervura. Era apenas muito incrível que não houvesse fumaça saindo de suas orelhas naquele momento, porque, sério, ela estava literalmente entrando em combustão.

"Então, Lily, que horas você sai hoje?" Ele perguntou isso assim, tão despreocupadamente que Lily simplesmente não pode conter um ofego. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia ter levado o olhar dela muito à sério embora estivesse obviamente com dificuldades de conter o acesso de riso.

"E-eu... ah... às seis?" E ela se odiou por ter soado como uma pergunta. Limpando a garganta, Lily repetiu: "eu saio às seis. Por quê?" E graças a Deus que soou mais confiante.

James passou uma mão pelo cabelo, naquele gesto típico que a fazia querer suspirar – embora ela bravamente estivesse se contendo, e baixou os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso, sorrindo antes de voltar-se para ela.

"São cinco e meia agora... eu estava pensando... você quer ir tomar um café comigo depois do trabalho?"

Ok. Certo. Ela definitivamente _não_ estava tendo um ataque cardíaco naquele momento. Ela _não estava_. Seu coração apenas precisava _entender_ isso, francamente. Porque era apenas muito ridículo que seu peito parecesse prestes a explodir naquele momento e Lily tinha certeza absoluta de que todas as pessoas dentro daquela loja seriam capazes de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos se ela não começasse a se controlar.

"Oh" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu exprimir, sentindo-se zonza com a intensidade de sentimentos que a tomaram.

James a encarou com expectativa, provavelmente esperando por mais algumas palavras, mas como ela poderia fazê-lo entender que sua boca _não_ estava funcionando naquele momento? Era como se sua língua simplesmente tivesse descolado e nada parecia querer sair de seus lábios.

Foi a vez de Sirius chutá-la por baixo do balcão o que, honestamente, se não tivesse doído tão malditamente, ela certamente teria agradecido.

"Oh, é... sim. Claro!" E quem se importava se sua voz soasse tão patética? James certamente não parecia se importar devido ao sorriso gigante que iluminou seu rosto tão logo as palavras dela escaparam de sua boca.

Deus, sério, ele deveria ser preso por excesso de beleza. Ele não podia ser um simples mortal, ele certamente _não podia_.

" _Incrível!"_ Ele disse e soou como se achasse _mesmo_ incrível. Lily não conseguiu conter um suspiro daquela vez. "Eu vou dar uma olhada nos livros enquanto eu te espero então, ok?"

"Ok..." ela assentiu, sorrindo pateticamente para ele enquanto ele piscava para ela, sorria para Sirius e então se afastava em direção à uma das prateleiras.

Por alguns instantes felizes, ela ficou lá. Parada, apenas contemplando as maravilhas do universo. O destino. Como a vida era incrivelmente boa.

E então, é _claro_ , o carma.

Porque ela não seria Lily Evans se sua vida não fosse tão malditamente fodida.

"Hm, ruiva... eu realmente não quero ser estraga prazeres nem nada, mas... a menos que você tenha outra calça, como diabos você vai sair com o James desse jeito?" Sirius indagou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios e a encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela piscou alguns instantes, encarando-o. E então piscou um pouco mais, clareando os pensamentos. E então, é claro, ela quis morrer.

Soltando um gemido, ela voltou a grudar a testa contra o balcão, xingando quando sentiu a batida forte demais. Certo, porque era tudo o que ela precisava mesmo: além de uma calça malditamente rasgada bem no meio das pernas, na parte da frente, onde todo mundo poderia ver à quilômetros de distância, ela também precisava de um hematoma na testa.

"Eu vou morrer" disse, sentindo como se realmente fosse. "Eu vou morrer humilhada e envergonhada, Sirius"

"Bem, isso não seria nada surpreendente" Sirius disse, divertido demais para o gosto de Lily. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele no que ele simplesmente deu de ombros. "Talvez Remus possa te trazer alguma coisa?"

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Lily ergueu a cabeça de um pulo do balcão, alcançando imediatamente o celular em seu bolso traseiro e discando para Remus enquanto Sirius se afastava para ajudar uma nova cliente.

Remus atendeu no terceiro toque.

" _Alô?"_

"Remus, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, eu preciso que você me traga uma calça" Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, embora estivesse mantendo o tom de voz baixo para não atrair nenhum olhar desconfiado.

" _O... quê? Lily, você está bem?"_ E ele soava preocupado, como se realmente pensasse na possibilidade de Lily estar enlouquecendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de comportamento, no entanto, por isso apenas rolou os olhos antes de responder.

"Remus, minha calça rasgou, ok? Eu estou meio que numa emergência aqui! Minha calcinha é rosa e minha calça é preta! E toda a parte da frente está malditamente rasgada! Eu estou surtando, ok? Por isso te pergunto novamente: você pode, por favor, _por favor_ , trazer uma calça para mim?" E sua voz soava quase como uma prece.

Remus era seu melhor amigo, o melhor companheiro de quarto. Eles se conheciam desde os quatro anos de idade, haviam sido colegas na escola e agora iam para a mesma Universidade. Eles não tinham segredos uns com os outros. Remus era o anjo da guarda de Lily, o seu salvador, seu herói, a pessoa que sempre-

 _"Outch, Lily, desculpe, eu realmente não posso. Estou no meio de um projeto aqui e eu não posso sair. Desculpe"_

Remus era a pior pessoa na face da terra.

"Remus, eu vou morrer!"

" _Lily, você diz isso basicamente todos os dias"_

"Ugh, você está convivendo demais com o Sirius! Que petulância"

" _Apenas verdades"_

"Reeeeeeeeemus, o que eu vou fazer? James me convidou para tomar café e eu aceitei, só que eu estou com as calças malditamente rasgadas e não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser chorar até não restar nenhum líquido em meu corpo e eu virar pó"

 _"Oh, ele te convidou?"_ E ele parecia definitivamente feliz ao ouvir aquilo. O que só fazia dele ainda mais idiota, afinal ele estava _estragando_ o que certamente seria o momento mais feliz da vida de Lily.

Quantos dias ela havia passado apenas contemplando James? Gaguejando cada vez que ele chegava na livraria para conversar com Sirius? Quanto tempo havia demorado até que eles finalmente conseguissem ter uma conversa normal? Quanto tempo até que eles trabalhassem _juntos_ para fazer com que Sirius e Remus começassem a namorar? _Quanto tempo até ele finalmente chamá-la para sair justo no dia em que suas calças decidiam rasgar no meio das pernas e deixar sua calcinha malditamente cor-de-rosa à mostra?_

Honestamente, Lily estava cansada de passar vergonha na frente daquele garoto. Era realmente surpreendente que ele ainda quisesse sair com ela.

"Eu odeio minha vida"

" _Oh, Lily, você não pode ir para casa e trocar antes de sair com James?"_ Remus parecia realmente culpado e a parte malvada dela ficou feliz com isso, afinal ele não estava exatamente ajudando.

"Não. Ele está aqui, me esperando. Francamente, Remus, eu vou-" mas ela não pôde continuar, porque uma moça chegou até o balcão naquele momento e Lily precisou desligar. "Olá, vai levar só esse?"

Ela registrou a compra no caixa, enquanto mil e uma ideias perpassavam por sua mente e ela tentava pensar numa solução para o seu problema. Se ele tivesse a convidado no dia seguinte, Lily teria trazido sua roupa de academia, o que certamente não era exatamente a melhor vestimenta, mas era muito melhor do que uma maldita calça jeans rasgada.

Céus, porquê tudo precisava ser tão difícil? Por que ela não podia ser como Marlene e ter toda a sorte com os _crushs_? Por que ela não podia simplesmente estar com uma calça que _não estivesse_ rasgada justo naquele dia? Tantos dias para aquela porcaria acontecer e o carma a atacava justo quando James a chamava para sair! Honestamente, que merda!

Como se atraído por seus pensamentos, o olhar de James – que estava recostado contra uma das estantes folheando um livro despreocupadamente – encontrou com o dela, fazendo-a corar. Ele sorriu docemente, sem ter ideia da batalha interna de Lily. Ela retribuiu o sorriso enquanto gemia internamente, desesperada, esperando que alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, surgisse para ajudá-la.

E então ela o viu.

O grampeador com o qual ela tivera pensamentos assassinos mais cedo.

 _Não era_ a ideia mais genial que ela tivera, mas era a única. E que mal faria se ela tentasse? Quer dizer, _não podia ficar pior, podia?_

Assim que Sirius voltou para o seu lado do balcão, Lily surrupiou o grampeador para o bolso de seu casaco e correu para o banheiro dos funcionários. Ela percebeu o olhar confuso de Sirius enquanto se afastava, mas faltavam apenas dez minutos para as seis e ela simplesmente _não tinha tempo_ para explicações.

Só rezava para que funcionasse.

Deus, ela precisava que funcionasse.

Abaixando as calças, xingou enquanto observava o estrago. Toda a parte da frente havia descosturado, desde o zíper até a costura do meio. Era simplesmente ridículo e totalmente misterioso como algo assim podia, de fato, ter acontecido.

Usando sua habilidade – quase inexistente – manual, Lily fez o melhor que pôde para grampear os lados do tecido juntos. Quando ficou satisfeita, subiu a calça, só para baixa-la quase imediatamente ao sentir alguns grampos se desprenderem. Mordendo os lábios, Lily voltou a grampear, desesperadamente, até que os grampos acabassem.

Ao observar o seu trabalho, Lily soltou um bufo. Honestamente, se estivessem na era medieval, aquela calça certamente serviria de armadura. Pelo menos os grampos eram imperceptíveis do lado de fora, o que era um alívio, pois já eram quase seis e não havia mais grampos (ou espaço) para grampear.

Voltando a subir a calça, Lily pulou uma e outra vez, só para ter certeza de que nada estava fora do lugar. Sentindo-se imediatamente confiante, ela se deu mentalmente um tapinha de congratulação nas costas. _Genial_ , Lily.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro e voltou para o balcão, percebeu o olhar rápido que Sirius lançou para o meio de suas pernas e o arquear de sobrancelhas que-mágica-você-fez logo em seguida. De forma despreocupada, Lily soltou o grampeador no balcão, recebendo um bufar rouco que indicava que Sirius estava prestes a gargalhar.

Ele não o fez, porque, naquele momento, James se aproximou novamente, sorrindo maravilhosamente para ela.

"Vamos?" ele perguntou e ela ergueu o olhar para o relógio na parede que marcava pontualmente as seis horas.

"Vamos" ela sorriu em retribuição antes de pegar sua bolsa e beijar Sirius rapidamente na bochecha. "Você fecha?"

"É claro, ruiva" Sirius piscou para ela, sorrindo de forma debochada enquanto ela se afastava.

Ela _realmente_ queria poder odiá-lo às vezes.

"Tchau, Sirius" James acenou para o amigo.

* * *

Ela estava gargalhando quando ouviu o estalido pela primeira vez, mas ignorou, preferindo acreditar que não era nada com o que precisasse se preocupar.

James e ela estavam sentados em uma das mesas mais afastadas do café local, próximo da livraria onde ela trabalhava, e tomavam seu segundo café enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre inúmeros tópicos diferentes. Lily não pôde deixar de se maravilhar com a facilidade com que a conversa fluía. Era como se ela e James estivessem ali há apenas alguns minutos, embora já houvesse se passado mais de uma hora.

Era tudo incrivelmente simples com James. Ele falava alguma coisa, ela riria e então responderia de forma petulante, ele se deliciaria ou gargalharia e então eles se encarariam por alguns instantes, Lily corando de forma estupida enquanto os olhos de James brilhavam divertidamente.

Em algum momento da conversa, eles haviam se inclinado para a frente, tão imersos em seus assuntos que só foram se dar conta disso quando Lily esticou a mão para o café e acabou tocando no peito de James.

Um silêncio estranhamente tenso se esticou ao redor deles, repleto do que parecia eletricidade, enquanto tudo o que eles faziam era se encarar, ainda sem se afastar. Lily tinha certeza de que podia contar as pequenas sardas no nariz de James, assim como tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir claramente as batidas alucinadas de seu coração. Francamente, todo mundo em um raio de cinquenta quilômetros seria capaz de ouvir!

A respiração de James bateu de encontro a dela no exato instante em que os olhos dele baixaram para os lábios de Lily. Ela sentiu as palavras ficarem presas em sua garganta, totalmente imóvel enquanto sua respiração se tornava a cada segundo mais ofegante sem esforço algum. Os olhos de James voltaram para os dela, só para baixarem novamente e, assim, ela fez o mesmo, observando a curva dos lábios dele, o modo como eles eram perfeitamente delineados e cheios.

Eles se aproximaram ainda mais, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem e, por Deus, Lily nunca se sentira tão _viva_ quanto naquele momento.

Quantas noites havia imaginado aquilo? Quantas horas perdera em meio a palestras estúpidas de faculdade devaneando com o gosto dos lábios daquele garoto? Quantas vezes corara só de pensar em-

 _Click. Click._

Dois novos estalidos fizeram com que ela saltasse em seu lugar, batendo a testa contra a de James antes de se afastar, assustada.

"Outch" James resmungou, erguendo a mão para a própria testa enquanto se afastava, parecendo tão ofegante quanto ela.

Lily certamente teria ficado desnorteada com a visão do garoto corado se estivesse o observando. Mas não, ela estava muito ocupada no momento encarando os sete grampos estúpidos que repousavam no chão aos seus pés.

Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo. Seriamente _não podia_ , porque, por Deus! Era carma demais para uma única pessoa, as coisas _não podiam_ dar tão errado para uma única pessoa. Sete bilhões de seres humanos no planeta e Lily era a única que parecia levar todo o azar nas costas. Francamente, que merda?

"Hey, está tudo bem?" James estalou um dedo em frente a ela, arrancando-a de seus devaneios e fazendo-a corar furiosamente. Ao erguer o olhar para ele, Lily percebeu que ele tinha os olhos arregalados, parecendo nervoso como se não soubesse exatamente o que fazer. "Me desculpe, eu não quis... eu... desculpe por apressar as coisas... eu pensei que..."

"Está tudo bem, James" Lily o interrompeu, odiando-se por fazê-lo ficar com aquela expressão. "Eu só... lembrei de algo que precisava fazer... tipo _agora_ " e ela se odiou ainda mais por mentir, mas, francamente, não era como se ela pudesse chegar e dizer 'ei, então, estou cheia de grampos no meio das pernas, preciso ir'.

"Oh" ele parecia realmente desapontado.

"Não! Quero dizer, eu... foi ótimo, James. Sério. Eu..."

 _Click, click, click_.

Ao baixar o olhar, percebeu que, não apenas mais grampos haviam caído como também um pedaço de sua calcinha cor-de-rosa estava começando a ficar à mostra. Que diabos? Ela estava sentada, por Deus! Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Como PODIA ESTAR ACONTECENDO?

"Eu _realmente_ preciso ir" E, sem esperar por uma resposta, Lily segurou sua bolsa em frente a sua calça e se ergueu, lançando um olhar apologético para James antes de começar a se afastar. "Me desculpe _mesmo_ , James. Eu... _me desculpe"_ ela não sabia o que mais poderia dizer além de pedir desculpas por sua saída tão patética.

James certamente não a convidaria nunca mais para sair.

Francamente, se alguém fizesse isso com ela, Lily tinha certeza de que jamais convidaria a pessoa novamente!

Mas, entre não sair mais com James e admitir que estava com as calças grampeadas – o que só indicaria a ele o nível de desespero que ela havia tido para poder sair com ele – ela preferia que ele pensasse nela como alguém extremamente ocupada que interrompia encontros.

 _Encontro_. Com James Potter.

Ela havia acabado de desistir de um encontro com James Potter. Depois de tantos meses desejando, querendo, _sonhando_ , ela estava dispensando o garoto por culpa de uns malditos grampos.

Pensar naquilo fez com que ela quisesse chorar, mas, ao invés disso, ela puxou a porta do primeiro táxi que encontrou e murmurou de forma mal-humorada o endereço de seu apartamento enquanto afundava no banco traseiro, rogando por sua morte.

* * *

Lily estava surtando quando terminou de abrir a porta do apartamento e adentrou, irritada, jogando a bolsa longe e correndo para o quarto onde imediatamente tirou as calças jeans e jogou-as longe.

"Argh! Inferno! Eu ODEIO você, sua calça filha da mãe" ela reclamou, enfurecida, soltando um grito alto quando – porque nem todo carma era o suficiente – pisou em um grampo que deveria ter caído quando ela jogou a calça contra a parede. "Puta merda!" Ela choramingou, pulando em um pé só até estar em frente ao seu guarda roupa.

De lá, puxou uma calça de moletom e a colocou de qualquer jeito, jogando-se em cima da cama logo em seguida.

Ao longe, podia ouvir seu celular zumbir, mas não teve vontade suficiente de ir até ele e ver quem a estava mandando mensagens. Provavelmente Sirius, perguntando que diabos teria acontecido – pois James certamente comentaria com ele sobre o fiasco do encontro – e rindo da cara dela.

Lily não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas deitava na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto se autoflagelava e xingava-se mentalmente. Ela era uma piada de ser humano. Sério. Não era possível que tantas coisas inimagináveis pudessem acontecer com ela justo quando ela precisava de sorte. Simplesmente _não era_.

Se houvessem estatísticas para pessoas azaradas, Lily com certeza teria quebrado qualquer probabilidade. Jogado a matemática para o inferno só pelo fato de ela existir, o que com certeza ia contra todas as leis da natureza. Porque, francamente, como era possível que ela conseguisse ter sobrevivido até os vinte anos sem acabar morrendo de azar?

Muitos anos pareciam terem passado quando ela finalmente se moveu. Suspirando, Lily ergueu-se da cama, saindo do quarto e tropeçando enquanto se direcionava para a cozinha. Ela estava com fome. Tanto tempo se condenando fizera com que seu estômago protestasse.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pote de sorvete. Sua mãe sempre dizia que tudo ficava melhor com sorvete, embora Lily tivesse certeza de que suas pernas jamais voltariam a ser as mesmas e levariam as cicatrizes de grampos por toda a eternidade para lembra-la de sua tentativa humilhante de ter um encontro mesmo que ela comesse todo o sorvete do mundo.

Pegando uma colher de dentro da gaveta, Lily começou a comer direto do pote sem qualquer cerimônia. Teria de compensar Remus depois, pois haviam comprado aquele pote em conjunto, mas no momento estava chafurdando demais em sua miséria para conseguir se preocupar.

O som da porta sendo aberta soou e Lily suspirou em alívio. Tudo o que ela precisava era de um abraço de seu melhor amigo e poder compartilhar com ele sua mais nova humilhação pública.

"Graças a Deus você está em casa!" Lily disse, gritando da cozinha enquanto se erguia da cadeira em que estivera sentada e começava a se direcionar para a sala. "Reeeeeeemus, minhas pernas estão destruídas. Deus, eu estou tão humilhada! Você pode acreditar na minha falta de sorte? Eu estava tendo esse encontro incrível e, céus! Eu tenho certeza de que se eu tiver um filho algum dia ele certamente vai sair com cara de grampo, porque, honestamente, alguns desses grampos com toda certeza fizeram seu caminho até meus óvulos e-" mas ela parou de falar quando chegou na sala e percebeu quem estava parado na porta.

Remus estava lá, junto de Sirius que chacoalhava de rir. Só que, _é claro que sim_ , James – JAMES! – _também estava lá,_ parado próximo da porta, encarando-a cheio de perplexidade estampada em sua cara.

Lily sentiu-se corar furiosamente enquanto as gargalhadas de Sirius aumentavam de volume.

"Uh, oi, Lily" Remus, que parecia se sentir culpado ao observá-la, cumprimentou-a. "Eu... só vim pegar umas roupas. Vou sair com o Sirius e-"

"Certo" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu proferir enquanto sentia-se mais e mais quente a cada instante, evitando a todo custo os olhos de James que pareciam perfurá-la.

"Hey, ruiva" Sirius, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, se aproximou dela enquanto Remus se encaminhava até o seu quarto.

"Hey" Lily murmurou silenciosamente, sentindo-se mortificada. Tudo o que ela queria era dar meia volta e ir até o seu quarto, mas simplesmente _não conseguia_ se mover. Era como se suas pernas – machucadas pelos grampos – estivessem coladas no chão.

"E então, o que você fez com a sua calça?"

"Vá à merda, Sirius" Lily resmungou, finalmente conseguindo se mover, voltando-se para ele e empurrando-o levemente. "Eu _odeio_ você" E, céus, ela queria _muito_ que fosse verdade.

Sirius, é claro, apenas riu.

Sentindo uma exaustão extrema recair sobre si, Lily suspirou, finalmente conseguindo retroceder e encaminhar-se para o seu quarto. Percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre si enquanto se afastava, mas não conseguiu se importar em ser educada e se despedir. Honestamente, aquilo não tinha como ficar pior. Lily só queria se embolar nas cobertas e comer sorvete até que seu cérebro estivesse congelado e ela não conseguisse mais pensar em nada além de alguma série qualquer da Netflix.

Minutos mais tarde – que pareceram uma eternidade – ouviu a porta da frente bater novamente e automaticamente sentiu um pouco da tensão aliviar em seus ombros. Estava à meio caminho de terminar o sorvete enquanto assistia Sherlock quando ouviu as batidas em sua porta.

Gemendo, Lily resmungou "me deixe em paz, Sirius!", porque somente uma pessoa podia ser tão estupidamente irritante ao bater em uma porta, mas, contrariando o bom senso, as batidas voltaram a soar.

Xingando até à última geração daquele bastardo, Lily caminhou até a porta, enrolada em seu edredom, furiosa.

"Mas que merda, porque você simplesmente não vai-"

"Hey" não era Sirius quem estava em sua porta. Era James. E ele a encarava com os olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de algo que ela não soube ler. Provavelmente porque ela estava morrendo naquele exato instante.

"Uh, oi" Lily murmurou, sentindo-se mortificada. "O quarto do Remus é do outro lado" ela se forçou a dizer, sentindo-se estúpida.

"Eu sei" James disse, ainda a encarando daquele jeito ilegível.

"Hm, ok" ela disse, sentindo o rosto esquentar uns mil graus. "Então... hm... uh?" ela não conseguia se ajudar, francamente. Seu cérebro estava fritando.

James, contrariando qualquer regra básica de ignorar-a-pessoa-que-te-enxotou-em-um-encontro, sorriu. Lily piscou algumas vezes, zonza.

"Então... grampos?" e o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou ainda mais.

Lily gemeu, sentindo-se, se era possível, ainda mais envergonhada.

"O... quê?" Ela _definitivamente_ não podia se ajudar.

"Você estava falando de grampos quando eu cheguei" ele disse, humildemente, encarando-a com a expressão recheada de falsa inocência.

Se Lily não estivesse tão estupidamente mortificada ela certamente teria se irritado com a pretensão do garoto.

"Eu... não sei do que você está falando" ela tentou se fazer de desentendida, apertando ainda mais o edredom ao seu redor, tentando ocultar um pouco de sua cor vermelho berrante.

"Tem certeza?" James arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo maroto demais. "Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi. E, ah, algo sobre um _encontro incrível_ também" e piscou para ela, fazendo-a ofegar. Se de irritação ou porque ele ficava malditamente quente ao fazer aquilo ela não saberia dizer.

"Eu _poderia_ ter falado sobre grampos... _talvez_... mas eu certamente _não_ mencionei nenhum encontro incrível, James. Você está ficando louco"

"Hm, tem certeza?" ele se recostou contra o batente da porta, inclinando-se em direção à ela, de modo que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.

Lily sentiu a mente ficar em branco com a proximidade.

"Eu... uh... sim" Ela gaguejou, sentindo-se perdida.

"Sim? Sim, você falou de grampos e de encontros incríveis ou _sim_ você tem certeza?" E ele se aproximou um pouco mais, um sorriso maroto brilhando em seus lábios.

"Sim, você é _irritante_ " ela conseguiu dizer, afastando-se um passo atrás, tentando colocar uma distância segura para fazer seu cérebro voltar a funcionar. "Hm, sobre isso... eu... bem, eu tive um problema com a minha... _calça_ hoje. E por isso tive de sair, você sabe, tão rápido"

"Calça?" Pela primeira vez na noite, James parecia confuso. "O que sua calça tem a ver com grampos?" e parecia genuinamente curioso.

E é claro que as bochechas de Lily esquentaram ainda mais, fazendo-a querer morrer. _É claro que sim_.

"Uh... ela _poderia_ ter rasgado. E eu _poderia_ ter, você sabe... _grampeado_ "

O silêncio que se seguiu àquela declaração foi tenso. James a encarava como se não pudesse acreditar em suas palavras, como se tentasse fazer sentido em sua mente, como se Lily fosse louca e ele não soubesse o que fazer com ela.

Ela sentiu o desespero de mais cedo retornar, fazendo com que sua boca abrisse e as palavras jorrassem sem qualquer filtro.

"Quero dizer, eu estava no trabalho, falando com essa moça sobre Star Wars e Senhor dos Anéis e nós estávamos empolgadas, sabe? E então ela muito gentilmente falou 'ei, sua calça está rasgada' e eu meio que quis morrer ao perceber que ela estava falando a verdade, porque minha calça estava _mesmo_ muito rasgada" Lily se moveu, inquieta, encarando a parede enquanto falava, pois não sabia se conseguiria continuar se encontrasse alguma expressão negativa no rosto de James. "E então eu corri para o balcão e o Sirius estava lá e ele riu, bem, você viu, você chegou bem na hora. E então você me convidou para tomar café e eu aceitei porque, obviamente, eu tenho uma laranja no lugar do cérebro e te ver meio que me fez esquecer que eu estava com a calça malditamente rasgada e então... então Sirius me lembrou desse detalhe e eu meio que fiquei sem saber o que fazer, porque Remus não podia me levar uma calça e então eu tive essa ideia que me parecia realmente genial na hora, mas que na verdade não passou de uma merda..."

"Você _grampeou_ sua calça rasgada para ir a um encontro comigo?" James finalmente falou, parecendo incrédulo ao pronunciar tal proeza.

Lily assentiu, sentindo-se mortificada.

"Falando assim parece ainda mais patético" ela murmurou, sentindo-se estúpida. "Não deu muito certo... os grampos meio que começaram a cair por todo lugar e eu estava ficando realmente nervosa e então... eu saí"

"Você _grampeou as suas calças para ir a um encontro comigo?"_ ele repetiu novamente, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Finalmente, Lily ergueu o olhar para ele, sentindo-se patética.

"Sim, James, eu fiz isso, ok? Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu estava... uh... eu pensei... fazia tempo que eu queria então eu-"

"Você é inacreditável" ele a interrompeu, mas, ao contrário do que ela esperaria, sua expressão não era a de você-é-louca-fique-longe-de-mim. Não. A expressão em seu rosto era mais como eu-estou-prestes-a-te-beijar. E foi o que ele fez.

Sem esperar que ela se pronunciasse, James fechou o espaço entre eles e grudou seus lábios aos dela, fazendo com que qualquer pensamento coerente simplesmente evaporasse de sua mente.

Lily não podia se ajudar senão apenas lançar os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto, deixando o edredom que a envolvia cair no chão, afundando suas mãos em seus cabelos bagunçados e estupidamente macios, suspirando enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Ela gemeu ao sentir a língua de James encontrar com a dela, estremecendo quando uma das mãos dele pousou em sua cintura, puxando-a para perto, fazendo com que seus corpos estivessem se encostando em toda parte.

Lily sentia-se quente. Inferno, Lily estava pegando fogo!

Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas ela estava ofegante como se não respirasse há anos quando finalmente se afastaram. James não estava muito diferente.

"Hm..." Lily começou a dizer, sem saber exatamente que diabos dizer, mas James a interrompeu novamente, tocando sua bochecha e beijando-a na testa.

"Então, o que acha de prosseguirmos com o nosso _encontro incrível_?" ele indagou e sorriu de forma resplandecente para ela.

Lily rolou os olhos para ele.

"Eu já disse que você ouviu errado. Eu não falei nada sobre um encontro incrível" ela bufou fracamente, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

"Bem, então eu acho que preciso concertar isso, não é? Quero dizer, agora que você trocou de calça e tudo o mais, suponho que não corremos mais riscos com grampos, certo?"

"Você é inacreditável" ela repetiu as palavras dele, mas o deixou adentrar em seu quarto, totalmente esquecida de sua lamentação de mais cedo. Talvez o carma finalmente a tivesse deixado. Talvez o universo não estivesse conspirando contra ela.

Talvez ela não fosse o ser humano mais azarado da terra.

E, Deus, ela certamente, certamente não era. Não quando, ao voltar-se novamente em direção a cama, deparou-se com o melhor exemplo de ser humano lindo de morrer sentado em sua cama, seu pote de sorvete pela metade em uma de suas mãos e um sorriso estupidamente cativante no rosto.

Até o final da noite, Lily e James tiveram de se esquivar de alguns grampos estúpidos que ainda estavam caindo de algum lugar qualquer, mas toda vez que acontecia eles riam e se beijavam até ficarem sem fôlego e, honestamente, Lily tinha certeza de que nunca mais olharia para o grampeador de seu trabalho da mesma forma.

Não que fosse algo ruim.

Definitivamente não.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** **SIM, GENTE, ACREDITEM EM MIM (alguns leitores viram até as imagens da minha calça totalmente grampeada) ISSO ACONTECEU COMIGO. EU TIVE DE GRAMPEAR A MINHA CALÇA PORQUE EU ESTAVA NO TRABALHO E PRECISAVA IR NO MERCADO FAZER AS COMPRAS DE PÁSCOA DEPOIS.**

 **pensem em algo humilhante e então multipliquem por mil e vocês terão o meu dia a dia aushauhsauhs**

 **não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, sim? ficarei muito feliz em vê-los por aqui :)))**

 **se vader permitir, em breve estarei att minhas outras fics jily, pray for me :)**

 **beijinhos**


End file.
